This Is My Resolve
by FallenGod494
Summary: Ranma tired of the way he is being treated in Nerima makes a drastic decision. Using a magical artifact that will take him to anywhere that he desires he ends up in the world of bleach taking the place of Kurosaki Ichigo. RukiaRanma
1. Leaving

This Is My Resolve

By: OmegaX (Darkness)

Crossover: Ranma/Bleach

Parings: Slight Rukia/Ranma

Summery: Ranma tired of the way he is being treated in Nerima makes a drastic decision. Using a magical artifact that will take him to anywhere that he desires he ends up in the world of bleach taking the place of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Chapter One- Leaving

"Ranma you baka, why won't you eat the food I made for you!?" Akane screamed at Ranma throwing the slimy goop she called food at him.

"Have you ever thought that I don't want to die at the young age of 18? You crazy tomboy!!!" Ranma shouted while dodging the toxic sludge being hurled at him.

"RANMA NO BAKA" she yelled as she launched an attack to the back of Ranma's head, knocking him straight through the outer wall.

'Hump what a tomboy. Well I should get ready for school or I'm going to be late.' Ranma thought as he trudged up the stairs.

'Hum that's odd Nabiki should be awake by now. She is typically up by now. I should probably wake her up so she is not late to school.' He thought as he knocked on her door.

No response. 'Duh she's asleep.' Opening the door Ranma walked over to her bed.

"Nabiki. Hey Nabiki wake up" Ranma said shaking her.

"15 more minutes" she replied half asleep

"In 15 minutes you will be late for school" he said in an annoyed tone.

At this Nabiki bolted out of bed without any thought of modesty, running towards the bath, leaving a bloody nosed Ranma behind.

5 minutes later

"Ranma why are you still here?" Nabiki asked

"I'm taking you to school, now come on we've got 8 minutes to get there." He said scooping her up bounding over the outer wall onto a nearby roof.

Nabiki was in awe as buildings rocketed past them and the ground was many meters below.

She did not realize that they had come to a stop and he had put her on the ground, so she was still holding onto his neck.

From any passerby's point of view it would look as if the two were about to start something hot and heavy.

Between Ranma breathing slightly hard and Nabiki's lost look it would be anyone's mistake to assume the worst. It's too bad for them that some one did.

"Ranma you pervert stop trying to seduce my sister!!!" Akane shrieked as a blood red battle aura sprung around her. She swung her mallet full force towards Ranma's head; oblivious to the fact that Nabiki was standing right behind him. But Ranma was not so slow to perceive the danger that Nabiki was in. He saw that if he dogged Nabiki would be hit and if he took the blow she would go through the brick wall with him.

Akane was in a fit of rage, unconscious to the world around her. She felt her mallet come in contact with Ranma. But even in her haze she knew something was wrong, there was no follow through to the swing. The mallet had just stopped dead.

Pulling hard she tried to reclaim her stuck item but it did not budge. She looked up to see a shocked white-faced Nabiki, and an enraged Ranma with the head of her mallet clutched in his hand.

"what the hell is your problem!? Are you trying to kill your sister?" Ranma bellowed at Akane.

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO-"

"To what kill your sister! So does it mean just because I help someone, I am a pervert?" he shouted

"YES IT DOES YOU BAKA!!!"

"Well to hell with it Akane Tendo this is the last straw! I have sat by and taken your crap for far to long. Akane this sham of an engagement is over!" Akane sat there in shock as Ranma's words sunk in. She ran off in tears dropping her mallet.

"Ranma… don't you think that, that was a little callous?" said a shaken Nabiki.

But before Ranma could get out his answer, Kuno came out of wherever it is that he comes from in the morning shouting, "Ranma Saotome today is the day that you shall be vanquished by my hand. For making Akane cry, I STRIKE THEE!" he charged towards Ranma, a real katana in hand.

"Nabiki move", he managed to push Nabiki out of the way avoiding the lethal slash to his neck. As he was fending off Kuno two more familiar cries were heard.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Followed by

"NO YOU SHALL NOT HAVE MY SHAMPOO!!!" the two attacked him with a wave of chains and bandanas. Ranma dodged and blocked the brunt of the attacks, making sure that none of them got by and injured Nabiki. But in fending off three adversaries there is always room for error. Deflecting one of Ryoga's bandanas to low he heard a scream.

It had hit Nabiki. At the sound of her voice the battle stopped. She had been cut across the arm and was bleeding.

At this Ranma snapped. "Will you people just piss off!?!" Ranma shouted his brilliant golden battle aura exploding to life around him.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ranma let off an inhuman scream rocketing into the air as his father ran into the schoolyard.

"RANMA! RANMA DON'T DO IT THINK OF THE SCHOOLS THEY WILL NEVER BE JOINED!!!" Gemana yelled at his son high above him.

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM ANYMORE, OLD MAN! I'M TIRED OF ALL OF THIS SHIT, GETTING HAMMERED FOR THE SLIGHTEST THINGS, PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME LEFT AND RIGHT! WELL I HAVE HAD IT! I RANMA SAOTOME WILL TAKE THIS NO MORE!!!" Ranma shouted grabbing an object that was hanging around his neck.

Clasped in his hand was a small onyx pendent in the shape on a oriental dragon. He had gotten this necklace from china, during the Mt. Phoenix incident. Kiima gave it to him while they were leaving. She said, if need be it would take him anywhere that he would want to go.

'Just take me to somewhere that I am needed. Some were that I can use the power that I have to help people. A place that people respect me for who I am and what I do rather that hate me for what I'm not…' He thought as he clasped the pendent hanging around his neck, in his hand.

For a moment nothing happened, "What the crap? It doesn't even work! What a--" he was interrupted by a violent burst of ki flooding out of the pendent. In a blinding array of white light Ranma Saotome was taken form the earth, as we know it.

_On that day in Nerima, Japan, people would swear that there were two suns in the sky that fateful that Ranma Saotome was never to be seen again…_


	2. Shinigami

This Is My Resolve

By: OmegaX (Darkness)

Crossover: Ranma/Bleach

Parings: Slight Rukia/Ranma

Summery: Ranma tired of the way he is being treated in Nerima makes a drastic decision. Using a magical artifact that will take him to anywhere that he desires he ends up in the world of bleach taking the place of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Chapter Two- Shinigami

about one mile out of the city limits in a grassy-filed Ranma appeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Hum well I guess that i'm here" he said to him self as he dusted off his clothes

'I guess I should head towards that city and find a place to live. I just hope that they take yen here.' He thought pulling out his wallet.

If you knew Ranma you would think him to be a man to not have much money to his name but you would be terribly wrong. Ranma was smart, smarter than he let people believe that he was. Since he was little he would sneak away at night to enter himself into Illegal Street fights and bet loads of money on himself. He would then hid this money form his greedy father and never spend it. He had been doing this since he was 10 and it only became eazyer as he got to nearma. He was able to bet on both his girl and his guy side making twice the money that he usably would in one night.

He learned form watching moose how to do the hidden weapons trick and thus was able to equip his wallet with a sub-space pocket in witch he loaded his money. If he remembered correctly then he had approximately 21.3 million yen on him at any given time.

By the time Ranma reached the city it was already getting dark when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked to be a semi transparent girl. For a moment the thought that he was seeing things but proved him self wrong when he touched her.

Ranma jumped 10 feet into the air the girl was deathly cold and it felt like he was running his hand through a cloud.

"Um are you alright mister? Can you see me?" the girl asked looking worried

"What the hell? Yeah i'm all right but are you, you feel like death. And why would I not be able to see you."

"Because mister, i'm a ghost. And usually people can't see me unless they have a high sprit energy"

"OH… that explains every thing! And here I thought that I was going crazy." Ranma said releaved

"your not afraid?" the girl asked curiously

"No of course not I've dealt with a few ghost during my time. But it's getting late and I have to go and find an apartment to stay in, do you know any places."

"Yes, Just down the street are some nice apartments that you could stay in." the girl said

"Thank you, now I've got to be off, oh and by the way my name is Ranma. It has been nice meeting you."

"I'm Karin it's been a pleasure ill see you around."

Ranma had just got settled into the apartment. It was already fully furnished so there was no need to go and buy anything as of yet. He has just finished getting all of his belongings out of subspace when he could have sworn he hard what sounded like a roar off in the distance.

"Ah oh well, I must be Imagining things" he said to him self as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed. About 10 minutes later and no sleep Ranma opened his eyes and looked out of the window to see a large black butterfly fly by. That's when he saw her. She appeared out of nowhere on the desk beside his bead totally ignoring him she was wearing black robes and carrying a lantana, she was very small and had short black hair.

"H-hey you…" Ranma stuttered

She jumped down from the desk landing silently on the floor

"H-hey who are you!!!?"

"It is near…" she whispered

Ranma had, had enough "'it is near…' my ass you retard!!" kicking her in the back of the head. " You're a pretty confident burglar EH? By "it is near" do you mean the safe is near or something!!!? Don't ignore me I asked who the hell are you Ranma shouted at the confused fuggier of the girl laying on the ground.

"Y… You can see me? I mean to say, did you just kick…" she blurted out from her position on the floor

"Uhh? What the heck are you talking about? Of course I can see you…"

"That's strange ordinarily, no one should be able to see me" she said inspecting Ranma

kicking at her again "Don't dive me your shi-" but was cut off as she jumped on his leg and kicked him in the back of the head.

"What the hell" Ranma asked now on the floor

"Very well I shall tell you. I am a… Shinigami

"I see, so basically you're a Shinigami. And you came all the way from some place called _Soul Society_ to vanquish evil sprits?" Ranma clammily asked as the two sat at his table "okay ill believe you… YEAH RIGHT!!! Like I could believe that! Bastarde!' Ranma shouted jumping out of his sitting position.

The Shinigami had the most baffled look on her face. "But you… you can see ghosts but you do not believe in the existence of Shinigami!" she asked

"Of course not! I don't believe in things I've never heard about and I've never heard about a Shinigami"

"But your seeing me right now!"

"ill accept that you aint human, but go play Shinigami somewhere else. Got that you stupid brat?" Ranma said putting his hand on her head

A vain appeared on her forehead "You just had to say it… Way Of Binding, number 1! SAI!" she shouted as she performed hand gestures in front of Ranma

All of a sudden Ranma could no longer move any of his limbs and fell to the ground whit his hands behind his back.

""What the hell did you do?"

"You Cant move this is what is called the Way Of the Demon. A noble magic that can only be used by a Shinigami. Despite how I look I've lived nearly ten times as long as you, and you call me 'stupid brat'?"

"Normal I would eliminate you but it just so happens that i'm forbidden to harm people i'm not ordered to. Be grateful stupid brat."

"You bitch"

"and while I'm here" she said unsheathing her sword and swinging it down near Ranma. "I might as well deal with your little ghost problem" she stated as she put the hilt of her sword on a fat ghost that had appeared next to Ranma.

"No please I don't want to go to hell!" the fat ghost said in panic

"Don't worry your destination is not hell, its Soul Society. Unlike hell it's a relaxing place" She said as she took her sword off of his head and a kanji for deathlife was left shining in the middle of his forehead. He got a peaceful look in his eyes as he sunk into an ethereal blue light and disappeared.

"What happened to that guy?" Ranma asked awe struck

"I sent him to soul society. In your language its called 'going to heaven', that's one if a Shinigami jobs so that even a brash kid like you will be convinced, ill be nice and draw it our for you" she said pulling out a pad and pen. "listen closely in this world there are two types of souls. The first is called a 'Plus' the ordinary sprits these are the kind you normally see. And the other is called a Hollow they attack the living dead indiscriminately and eat their souls. In other words there bad sprits" she explained showing Ranma a poorly drawn picture. "Do you have any questions so far?" she asked

"lets see Ill start with why are your drawings so extremely bad?" Ranma asked from the floor and for this got a beard drawn on his face

"anyway we Shinigami have two jobs one is to lead plus to soul society through the soul burial I just used and the other is to kill hollows and purify there souls."

"I smell it. The sent of an extraordinarily delicious soul along with a Shinigami they are near."

"Hey did you hear that?!" Ranma shouted

"In any case its certain that a hollow is roaming this area" she said calmly

"Then hurry up and kill it!"

"Well I don't know why hut recently I haven't been able to sense its presence…" the Shinigami said "As if some huge power was hindering my senses…"

"What the hell're you talking about!?!" Ranma yelled "Cant you here its loud-ass voice!? Aint that the monster?"

"Loud voice?" a questioning look was on her face "What ar-" she was cut off by a loud roar." A look if shock appeared on her face "I here it." She whispered as she ran off

"HEY WAIT!" Ranma yelled still on the floor

'what sprit force! I couldn't sense this!?!' she thought as she ran down the flight of stairs leading to the street. From there she could see a large hole in the wall outside of which was a large hollow that had hold of a ghost in its hand. She unsheathe her sword and was about to charge it when Ranma came falling down the stairs.

"Stay back!"

"hey that's Karin!" he said struggling to stand up.

"he's moving even under the "Way of The Demon " magic?!?" she said in shock "your in my way Get back!"

"shut up!" "Karin!"

"AHHHHHH" Ranma shouted as he strained against the invisible bonds holding him

"Don't" the Shinigami yelled "it could never be broken by human strength! If you force it your soul will…"

"ARHHHHHH" he yelled as he broke the spell and ran off towards the hollow

'a human dissolving demon magic on his own!?!' she thought "WAIT"

"Ranma run away!" the ghost yelled as Ranma was punched to the side

"I found you" the hollow said as it went for Ranma who was sprawled out on the ground. As it punched at him the Shinigami jumped in and cut into its arm with her sword.

"ARGGGG" the hollow shouted as it drooped the ghost and disappeared into a black mist.

Ranma caught Karin and checked to see if she was alright

"Don't worry her soul was not eaten by the hollow shell be fine. The hollow is looking for some one with a muck higher spiritual power, I don't know why but till now your plus was subdued to the lowest possible emission its just a guess but the pulse that couldn't flow out of your body must have flowed out into the world when you touched that girl ghost" "they're all after you"

"They're after me"

"Shit its here you go—"

"Shut up! Your saying that that girl was attacked because of me!?! " Ranma asked

"what are you getting at?"

"Its my fault that she almost died… AHHH" Ranma yelled ad he charged in front of the hollow "Hey you want my soul don't you?! THEM COME FIGHT MY FOR IT!!!" Ranma shouted.

The hollow charged at him mouth wide ready for the attack. But Ranma knew what he was doing he started charging a ki blast when something jumped into his path. It was the Shinigami. She took a hit from the hollow, half her torso was in its mouth and the only thing that was stopping it from biting her in half was her sword. She managed to wedge it between his teethe and cut a portion of its mouth and get it to let go as it was howling in pain. But she suffered no less as there was a large gash on her shoulder.

"Shinigami!!!" Ranma yelled running over to her

"you fool… you should already know your strength is nothing against it, or did you think it would all end smoothly if you just gave it your soul?"

"Give it my soul!?!?! I hade on such intensions" Ranma said but it was unheard by the Shinigami

"Do you want to save everyone?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well there is only one way you must become a Shinigami she said as she pointed her sword at him thrust this soul slayer through your heart and I will pour my powers into you. I don't know if this will work but it's the only way" she said as she sat leaning on a pole

"Gimme the sword, Shinigami." Ranma said

"I am not 'Shinigami' I'm Kuchiki Rukia"

the hollow started to chard towards them

Ranma grasped the sword by the blade "I'm… Ranma Saotome" he thrust the blade into his heart. At this a blinding blue aura of power incased the two. The hollow was upon them. Ranma was no longer there and the hollow was missing an arm. Behind the hollow is standing Ranma wearing a black robe carrying a huge sword power flowing out of him.

' Impossible, I intended to give him only half of my power yet he took it all'

"HEY!" Ranma started running towards the hollow with his sword gleaming

'what is he?!? I've never seen a human with enough power to confuse a Shinigami's senses. I've never seen a human who could beak a demon spell. And I've definitely never seen a Shinigami's Soul Slayer become that HUGE!'

Ranma proceeded to cut off the hollows leg. It roared in pain "feel my wrath for having raised your hand at that girl… AND GO TO HELL!!!" he said ad h performed a powerful downward slash to the hollows face. Rukia sat there shocked as the hollow vanished.

"Hump well that's that I guess." Ranma said

"You were grate Ranma" Rukia said "you should send this soul off to soul society so she wont be in anymore danger

"alright" Ranma said as he placed the but of his sword on Karin's head and she disappeared. He got back into his body "so what are you going to do?" Ranma asked

"ill be going but maybe we will see each other around. It was nice meeting you Ranma "

"but what about your wounds?"

"Ill be fine, ill see you around then" and with that she was gone

'What an odd girl'

A/N: no the ghost Karin is not Ichigo's sister


	3. Schools In

This Is My Resolve

By: FallenGod (Darkness)

Crossover: Ranma/Bleach

Parings: Slight Rukia/Ranma

Summery: Ranma tired of the way he is being treated in Nerima makes a drastic decision. Using a magical artifact that will take him to anywhere that he desires he ends up in the world of bleach taking the place of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Chapter Three- Schools in

* * *

'Hump the apartment building is all fixed… and that girl Rukia.. Did she go back to that Soul Society place…' Ranma thought as he walked down the street ' I should go and find a good school and register as a transfer student. It's a good thing that I have been living with Nabiki for so long, now I know how to forge a fake transcript for school.'

* * *

-Karakura High School- 

"Alright class May everyone please be seated I would like to introduce two new students they are transferring here form another district. Now if you would all give a warm welcome to Saotome Ranma and Kuchiki Rukia. If you all would introduce your selves please," the teacher stated to the class.

"Hello my name is Kuchiki Rukia"

"Hey I am Saotome Ranma nice to meet you"

"now you would you two please take a see in the back of the class in those two empty desks." The teacher said pointing at a desk next to a girl with long orange hair.

"Ok" they both said as they made their way to their seats.

* * *

'what is she up to?' Ranma thought as he led her along behind the school 

"Were are we going?" Rukia asked "Leading me to such an empty place, what dost thou intend of me?" she said in a rude old fashioned way

"Stop that weird way of talking!" Ranma said

"How rude is it not food for someone who learned in one day?" she asked in a playful tone

"Shut up just explain what's going on!" Ranma shouted in an annoyed tone

"Explain?" Rukia asked puzzled

"Yeah! Isn't your job over? Why are you at this school? Didn't you go back to that soul society place!?" Ranma asked

"You fool only Shinigami can return to soul society, right now I am not able to return there" She said in an annoyed tone

"Huh? What do you-" she cut him off

"BECAUSE! I lost my Shinigami powers." She yelled

Ranma was shocked. "Wha…!?!?!… but I'm no longer a Shinigami." Ranma said looking at himself "were did this 'Shinigami Power' go!?" he asked

"Inside of you, its not your 'body' but your 'soul' that has become a Shinigami. Last night I had almost all my power taken by you! I have barely any power left, and I forced to use this artificial body!" she shouted at him

"Artificial???" Ranma said

"Its what we Shinigami use in emergency situations. A weakened Shinigami enters it to wait for their powers to recover." She said

"So this body is your human form?" Ranma asked

"yes weakened Shinigami are targets for hollows so we act like a human" she stated it like it was a common fact

'so that's why every body could see her' Ranma thought "So… what does a weakened Shinigami want with me?"

"Until my powers return you will take over my Shinigami duties" she said point at Ranma

"……..WHAT!!!"

"Of course you're the eon that has the Shinigami powers now, I will assist you of course. Also you have no right to refuse since your were-"

Ranma cut her off "Ok ill do it…" Ranma said think back to what he thought as he wished on the necklace that he wore

'_Just take me to somewhere that I am needed. Some were that I can use the power that I have to help people. A place that people respect me for who I am and what I do rather that hate me for what I'm not…'_

"ill do it be cause this is what I'm here for. I'm going to help you do this Shinigami thing."

"What that's it!?! And here I thought that you would fight me tooth and nail. Think you Ranma."

"its no problem" Ranma said as he turned and started to head home "oh by the way do you need a place to stay, I have room at my place If you need a place."

"That would be great I really appreciate it." Rukia said following him down the street.

* * *

A/N: hope you like it tell me what you think! 


	4. To kill a Mockingbird

This Is My Resolve

By: OmegaX (Darkness)

Crossover: Ranma/Bleach

Parings: Rukia/Ranma

Summery: Ranma tired of the way he is being treated in Nerima makes a drastic decision. Using a magical artifact that will take him to anywhere that he desires he ends up in the world of bleach taking the place of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Chapter 4- To kill a Mockingbird

"…I know sister everything is hidden in this box, right…? In this jade box passed down from our mother…' 'Give me the box sister Marianne NOW!' 'No! We mustn't open the box! Francois! No!"

"HEY what are you doing!!?" Ranma shouted walking up behind Rukia. She was reading a manga on a bench in the park.

"y-y-you fool! Don't surprise me!! I'm studying modern speech!" she said startled

"huh studying modern speech? Your making me train wile you relax and read a horror manga!? Were did you get that form anyway?" Ranma shouted

"well… your done with the training?" she asked

"hitting 1000 pepper filled balls right? Yeah I'm done. But breaking open 1000 pepper filled balls, what kind of training is that? Plus were did you get this weird pitching machine." Ranma pondered

"You fool the peeper filled balls were only the bad ones!"

"Bad balls?"

"YES!"

"….."

"….." "you didn't just hit all of them" she asked

"Yeah"

"You fool how many times did I tell you to only hit the balls that had a picture of a head on them! What did you think this training was for!!?" Rukia shouted

"I don't know what its for! Plus how the hell can I make out which of your pictures are heads and which are not!" Ranma yelled holding up two similar balls

"Listen! A hollows weakness is its head if you slice the head you can kill it in one hit this training is so that you can accurately hit the head in any situation!" Rukia said in a serious tone.

"Why do I have to do that? I've been beating them fine so far." Ranma said smugly

"well have you once defeated a hollow in one hit. Sneaking up and defeating a hollow in one is the basics of fighting them! It's a miracle tat you have remained unscratched so far from the way you've been fighting!" She yelled

"Um… attacking from behind? How can I fight so dirty like that?" Ranma asked

"you fool! Save that stuff for fights against humans! Your opponents are hollows! The same rules do not apply."

"yeah I guess… I mean anything goes…"

* * *

"A cursed parakeet!!?" three guys were sitting in a construction site around a cage.

"Yeah I heard all of his owners died horrible deaths. So it quickly gets passed around."

"What and now its come around to you?"

"Yeah… so I'm really scarred… you want it Shigeo?"

"How could I after hearing that! Idiot"

"What about you Chad-san, its really cute!" the boy said holding a changed bird out to a large Hispanic man.

"Idiot don't Chad is weak to cute things like th-" the boy named Shigeo was saying before he was cut off by Chad

"Ill take it." Chad said taking the bird

"Well anyways lets g-" Shigho was cut off by the sound of something from above them.

"Wa- oh shit!!!' a large I beam was falling towards them. Chad pushed them out of the way letting the beam fall on his back.

"Cha-cha-Chad-san you cough a steel beam with your back!"

"are you alright Chad!!!?"

"Its nothing"

"What are you talking about your bleeding!"

"Thanks for saving me. My name is Shibata Yuuichi what's your name mister.

"what's with this bird?"

"Its as if it understands the situation…"

"Sado Yasutora… I'm 15 "

"Wow Chad's responding to the bird!" he said looking shocked

* * *

"But dam those wounds sure healed up cleanly" Ranma said rubbing his forehead

"You're still surprised? what did you expect? my demon arts grads were top of the class healing wounds like that is nothing" Rukia said eating her lunch. The two were at school eating on the top of the building.

"grades? What there's a Shinigami school" Ranma asked

"hm? Well something like that. Anyways Ranma… How do I drink this?" Rukia asked thrusting a juice box towards Ranma.

"Huh obviously you stick the straw in."

"straw?" 'oh this… now were do I sick it?

"you guys are together again. You two sure get along well."

"Miziuiro? Dumbass dose it look like we get along well?" Ranma

"you don't? well of you say so. But Ranma shouldn't you think about the impression your giving to those around you"

"I don't really care what others think"

"oh… hello Kuchiki-san!"

"Um hello, Kojima-kun…?"

"Bingo. You remembered even though we haven't boon properly introduced! I'm Kojima Miziuiro age 15."

"Hey can I join you guys" a boy said walking up to them

"Oh hey Keigo" Ranma said

"Huh Chad's not here."

"nope"

"oh yeah I haven't seen him"

"that's weird where'd he go…? OH if it isn't the beautiful transfer student Kuchiki-san!! Why are you here!?"

"Ranma asked her out."

"Idio… no, I-"

"What Ranma!?! GOOD JOB!!"

"Oh… yeah… so happy he's crying???" Ranma mumbled

'hello um-" Rukia was beginning to say be fore he cut her off

"I'm Asano!!! Welcome to this place of men!!" Asano shouted "Now today's lunch is a party!"

"…with coffee milk and a sandwich?"

"SHUT UP!"

"When… will I get to drink this juice thing" Rukia asked Ranma

"Chad"

"hey" Chad said walking up

"Your injured, what happened?" Ranma asked

"…My head… from yesterday a steel beam fell on me." Chad said calmly

"STEEL BEAM!" everyone shouted

"My hand and stuff is from when I wend to buy bread, I collided with a motorcycle."

"What the hell were you doing!?" Ranma asked

"And the guy on the bike was seriously injured so I took him to the hospital."

"So that's why you were late…" said Asano.

"But what kind of body do you have there?" Ranma asked 'he is like Ryoga!'

Chad sat down taking a caged bid off his back. "Oh? What's with the bird?" asano asked

"Hello my name is Shibata Yuuichi! What are your names?" the bird asked excitedly.

Ranma looked shocked, 'what the hell…' he thought to himself

"Oh wow he speaks so well! My name is Asano Keigo, got it Asano." He said to the bird

"Chad… were did you get that bird?" Ranma asked

"Yesterday…I got it…" Chad answered

"Hey! You quit the explanation because it was too much work didn't you?! That's a vas habit! Tell us!" Ranma said

"Don't worry something id inside of it but its nothing evil. It's noting more than a lonely sprit. Though it could become a hollow if left alone, it would be wise to send it to the afterlife tonight." Rukia said from her position beside Ranma

"I guess… there goes more of my sleeping time" Ranma moaned

"No complaining"

"Yeah, yeah"

'But he is now worrying over others after sensing the presence of a sprit… perhaps he's gained some of what it takes to become a Shinigami …' Rukia thought looking up at Ranma

* * *

Ranma had just come back form shopping and was unloading when he heard Rukia call for him. 'Arg what does she wand now?' Ranma thought heading in the direction of their room.

When he entered he found her lying on the bed reading another horror manga and eating a bag of chips.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to eat on my bed? I don't like sleeping in chips." Ranma said sitting down beside her

"Well when you get me my own bed, ill eat on that." She said getting up.

"Well its only a one bedroom apartment so I guess I can try and find a small bed and you can take this one or something, because the sleeping arrangements now aren't that great. You keep snuggling up to me at night and it's not very comforting."

They had been living together for about a month now, at first Ranma being Ranma slept in the floor and let Rukia sleep on the bed. But after 2 weeks of constant nagging about back pains Rukia finally had enough and made him sleep in the bed with her.

"But it gets so cold at night and you always have so much blanket there is not much else to do to stay warm." Rukia said in an innocent tone.

"If you say so, wel-" Ranma was starting to say before he was cut off by the sound of his cell phone

"Hello…What? Chad is in the hospital!?" Ranma asked the person on the other line of the phone. "Ill be right down." He said closing his cell phone. "Chad is in the hospital we need to go down there."

* * *

They two were in the lobby, they had just finished talking to Chad about the wound and what had happened.

"Did you sense that" Ranma asked leaning against the wall

"Of course, I feel it even form this room. I didn't sense anything form the bird but… his wounds reek of a hollow."

"Well we should go home and get some sleep we will come back and see him in the morning." Ranma said walking towards the exit

* * *

Ranma was running through the halls of the school trying to get to his class as fast as he could. He slid to a stop in the room grabbing the first person in his reach

"Oh Ranma you made it just in tim-"

"Where's Chad!? Did he come by here!" he yelled

"No I didn't see him"

"Yeah it looks like he hasn't shown up yet. Which is odd, he is always In his seat 10 minutes before the bell rings. Plus a sturdy guy like him probealy wouldn't take a sick day. But why are you so worked up Ranma? Do you want to play with the bird-" he was cut off by Ranma running our of the classroom at top speed.

He was already down the street when he heard his name being called. "Rukia!"

"how's it going did you find any trace of him Ranma?"

"Nope, how about you?"

"Nothing this way either, zero Hollow information from soul society, and there is nothing on the radar either." Rukia said to Ranma "In the first place, Hollows hide between the dimensions of this world and soul society when they are not doing something evil." She stated "So we will only be able to sense them when it ethers here to attack Chad!"

"Shit! Chad is being targeted by a Hollow… it'll be too late if we act after he's been attacked, i've gotta do something…" Ranma said to him self, thinking of what to do next "That's it! The bird that Chad was carrying! Can't I trace the aura of the sprit within it?"

"What!? No, that's not possible…" Rukia started to say

"All right!" Ranma said as he stood there in a trance like stance, his aura seeping out of him

"Ran…ma…?" 'what is this sensation' Rukia thought to her self 'NO WAY! It's impossible the sprit whiten the bird? Evan I cannot sense it unless it's right in front of me! Let alone the fact that the human's sprit and the bird's sprit ate meshed together making its existence unclear! To try to trace that from such a distance is-' her thought was cut off as many blue strands of sprit energy burst to life around them.

"This… this is!"

"Found him!" Ranma said grabbing one of the strands near Rukia. "This way!" he shouted as he ran off

"O-okay" Rukia said following him ' that was Reiraku, the ability to visualize the sprit's aura. Only high level Shinigami should be able to do that… this guy, has been able to develop his abilities so quickly?'

AN/ tell me what you think of the story so far. I'm looking for a proofreader so in anyone wants to apply for the position e-mail me at or leave a review and ill get back to you.


End file.
